


keep me warm in your love

by kainnuendo



Series: disgustingly cheesy boyfriends [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clingy!Kyungsoo, Fluff, Happy kaisoo day everyone!, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Soft!Kyungsoo, and then they become boyfriends, everyone's a sap, oh my god they were roommates, whipped!jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainnuendo/pseuds/kainnuendo
Summary: Kyungsoo can't sleep well if Jongin's arm isn't his pillow.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: disgustingly cheesy boyfriends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105244
Comments: 36
Kudos: 267





	keep me warm in your love

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a hurry (like the night before my exam plz) so i'll check for errors laterrrr i swear! 
> 
> ALSO heads up this is written all in lowercase! sorry but nevertheless enjoy <3 title is from the bee gees' how deep is your love btw ALSO ALSO warning there are mentions of sex but literally this is very pg yez i'm a fluff writer now
> 
> [turkish translation](https://t.co/50VEXp14oF?amp=1)

kyungsoo blinks and squints into the darkness that enters his line of sight, vision blurry as his eyes try to get adjusted to it. he stretches out an arm to feel the space beside him, and his stomach drops when he realizes that it’s empty. he immediately springs up, sitting on the bed with his bare legs splayed out across the soft material of the bedsheet. 

his head is slightly dizzy from the action. he’d just woken up from his sleep after all. 

the more kyungsoo rubs his eyes, the more they water with each touch. before his groggy, sleepy brain can even comprehend, a drop of tear rolls down his cheek. 

sniffling, he leans over to grab his glasses off the bedside table and puts them on. 

“jongin…?” he calls out, voice a little too soft that it is barely audible in the quiet room. the low sound of the air conditioner is louder. “jongin?” he tries again, this time louder. 

it’s hard to ignore the panic in his own voice.

he’s about to get up when suddenly the door to their bathroom’s pushed opened. 

the harsh bright light coming from the bathroom makes him squint once more. he heaves out a small sigh when his roommate’s familiar figure steps out, relief and comfort washing over him like a huge wave. another tear slips down his cheek, and he wipes it away with the back of his hand as he peers up at the man that shuffles closer to the bed.

the expression on jongin’s face is that of surprise. 

“why are you awake?” the man climbs onto the bed to sit in front of him, reaching a hand forward to rub his back. “sorry, did i wake you up? i just went to the bathroom.”

kyungsoo leans back into the hand, shaking his head. 

jongin continues to rub his back soothingly. the man knows how much he likes it when he does that; knows how kyungsoo would instantly relax and melt underneath the touch, judging by the way his shoulders go slack. sometimes if he presses into the skin, just messaging it, he’d be gifted with a satisfied hum followed by soft purrs.

years of rooming with kyungsoo has jongin learning many things about the man, his quirks, the things he likes and dislikes. 

“it’s only four am. go to sleep.” 

kyungsoo doesn’t say anything else. jongin’s hand had reached up and started rubbing the back of his neck, another gesture meant for comfort, and this has made him feeling sleepy once more. he likes it when jongin touches him; like an assurance that he’s not going anywhere, and that itself puts him to ease more than anything else.

taking off his glasses and putting them back on the bedside table, he lies back down. 

jongin smiles when he feels himself pulled down by the man. his hand is still on kyungsoo’s back, and they both land on the bed, rather ungracefully. the evidence being the way the bed creaks loudly from the added weight of their bodies. 

kyungsoo hums contentedly, looking at jongin with a cute little smile before closing his eyes and turning around. he grabs jongin’s arm and pulls it up so he can rest his head on it. 

“night, jongin.”

“good night, ‘soo.”

since they started sleeping together, this is how kyungsoo likes their sleeping positions to be. 

with jongin being kyungsoo’s pillow; be it his arm, or his entire body. there was this one time he woke up in panic when he felt a heavy weight pressing down on him, only to find a sleeping kyungsoo, half of his body perched on top of his own with one leg spread across his lower torso, snoring softly as he snuggled deeper into the bare skin of his shoulder.

of course, being the man that he is, jongin has not voiced any complaint. 

not that he has any, really, the feeling of the smaller man’s back pressing against his front is nice, and jongin cannot deny how much he enjoys the feeling of kyungsoo’s bare skin brushing his as their legs tangled together. 

he also cannot deny how much he finds the sight of kyungsoo curled up like a shrimp before him adorable. so cute, in fact, that he often has to fight the urge to not get up for work and pull the man closer into his arms. 

it’s totally worth having an aching arm for a few hours, if it means he gets to wake up to such a sight every day. 

they’re not husbands. they’re not boyfriends. 

the most suitable description of their relationship would be ‘housemates’, though recently it has changed to ‘roommates’. 

at least, that’s what he would reply whenever his friends ask, only shrugging nonchalantly when they give him a look, clearly unsatisfied with the answer.

just a few months prior, kyungsoo found himself stumbling towards jongin’s room and knocking on the door before he could even stop himself. he didn’t know what time it was. all he’s able to recall is how he was trembling, disgruntled and shaken from a nightmare that he had. it didn’t help that it was pouring heavily outside; the sounds of lightning did not help with his nerves whatsoever. 

in the back of his mind, he felt bad for waking up jongin like this, but it was too late when jongin swung open the door, peering down at him with a puzzled expression.

“kyungsoo?” jongin asked, voice husky from sleep. kyungsoo found himself shivering slightly, and hugged himself tighter. “what is it? is there anything you need?” 

the man has always been gentle towards him. any other person would be annoyed to be disturbed at such an hour, but the way jongin had looked at him, with surprise and a little bit of concern, assured him that he was not troubling his housemate at the moment. 

“can i sleep with you?” the words tumbled out of his mouth. he flushed, embarrassed, but did not shy away from it. he wasn’t asking them to have sex, anyway. just someone to be close to him, give him the comfort and warmth he desperately needed at the moment. and well, maybe cuddle, if jongin was down with it.

jongin was probably half-asleep, he reasoned as he mulled about it the next day. that was the only logical explanation as to why the man was not at all repulsed by the request, instead opening the door wider to let him in before shuffling back to his bed, scooting over to the side to make some space for kyungsoo. 

he hummed appreciatively when jongin reached over to rub his back.

“scared of thunder?” jongin asked. 

unlike him, who owns a queen sized bed, jongin had settled for a standard single bed. he briefly wondered if that was the reason jongin never brought home any woman home, as the bed definitely wasn’t made for two people, unless they were okay with being pressed close together. like they were at the moment, facing each other. they were already comfortable with each other, being housemates for a few years at that point, so the proximity was not at all uncomfortable but kyungsoo still felt a flush creeping up his neck when he felt jongin’s breath on his skin. 

it still wasn’t uncomfortable, it was rather comforting. 

“mm. i had a nightmare,” he replied. “i’m sorry for waking you up.”

jongin nodded. kyungsoo was not sure if the man even understood what he was saying by how drowsy he had appeared to be, but then he felt jongin’s arm wrapped around his back and pulled him closer to him into a hug. 

“don’t worry. i’m here.” the man smiled, eyes closed. “now sleep.”

with jongin’s arm around him, it was easy to do exactly that. 

after the incident, he found himself going to jongin’s room to sleep together a few more times. most of the times he came over without any reason; he just felt like it. even when jongin was more awake than the first time, he was not freaked out by it, inviting kyungsoo into his bed like he’d always belonged there. 

it became a routine afterwards, and gradually they moved to kyungsoo’s room since jongin told him that his bed was too small for two people to sleep on.

from an outsider’s perspective, it might seem odd to see two grown men, whose relationship is platonic, sleeping together in the same bed. they might be even more weirded out if they see how kyungsoo would press himself close to jongin, letting the man be his big spoon as they cuddle, or how jongin would stretch out his arm, allowing him to use it as a pillow. 

but they’re doing just fine. 

with jongin’s arms around him, feeling like a warm blanket on a cold day and smelling like home after a long day, he’ll do just fine. 

“how’re the noodles?”

kyungsoo watches amusedly as jongin looks up from the bowl, mouth full of food that has his cheeks bulging cutely. 

“tastes great, ‘soo. way better than ordering it from a restaurant.” jongin says, after swallowing his food. he can hear the sincerity in the man’s voice and his toes curl happily from the praise, watching the man eat like he’s been starving for days. 

before his brain can properly react, he finds himself reaching over the table to wipe off the sticky black bean sauce under his roommate’s bottom lip with a tissue. 

he pauses. “sorry, you just got some sauce…” 

“no, it’s alright. thank you.” jongin mumbles, eyes unblinking as he stares at him. kyungsoo feels his cheeks redden under the other’s unwavering gaze, immediately moving back and digging into the noodles before he lets his shyness get the best of him. 

personally, he thinks the noodles are slightly overcooked, but since jongin seems to enjoy them a lot, he doesn’t feel the need to make a new batch. 

“what would you like to eat for dinner tomorrow?” he starts a conversation, picking up a piece of pickled radish with his chopsticks. 

jongin clears his throat. 

“i’m sorry, kyungsoo, but i can’t have dinner with you tomorrow. and the next day, as well.” 

he drops the radish. 

“oh.”

he forces out a chuckle, muttering to himself how clumsy he is. he picks the fallen food with his hand before getting up to go to the kitchen to throw it in the trash. he’s becoming increasingly flustered by the second from the feeling of jongin’s gaze on his back. 

“been busy with work, huh?” he asks casually. the sound of running water rings loudly in his ear as he washes his hand. 

“yeah.” jongin pauses, “i’m actually going on a business trip to taipei.”

kyungsoo turns off the tap. he watches the water swirl down and through the strainer. 

“i see. for how long?”

“five days.” 

“that’s nice,” he turns around, giving his roommate a smile he hopes appears convincing enough. “want me to help you pack later?”

jongin’s flight is at dawn, so kyungsoo does not send him off.

he’s not asleep, and he wonders if jongin already knows that he isn’t. he tries his hardest to not move, though, even when jongin gently runs a hand through his hair and lifts up the blanket to cover his lower half before leaning down to whisper _i’ll get going now. text you once i’ve arrived. sleep well, ‘soo._

once he hears the front door close shut, he climbs off the bed and goes to their laundry basket.

he fishes out jongin’s old t-shirt with _SNU_ printed on it in big, bold letters. the man likes to wear this tee the most, even though it’s been years since he graduated from the university. 

_five days aren’t that long._

he goes back to bed but this time in jongin’s t-shirt instead. 

**to: fav roommate**

jongin   
jonginnnnnn  
are you there?  
or are you asleep already :( oh well  
it’s only 10 pm tho hurmmMMm

**from: fav roommate**

no i’m still awake  
just doing some work i’m in my hotel  
room right now lmao zzz

**to: fav roommate**

you haven’t posted anything on your ig !!  
come on  
do like idk  
a room tour

**from: fav roommate**

okayyy wait

**to: fav roommate**

OH send some pics !!!!

i wanna see your bougie hotel room HAHAH

**from: fav roommate**

[pic]  
the room’s super nice tbh 

**to: fav roommate**

i just asked for a room pic JUST THE ROOM  
not with you in it  
but hm  
i guess this is fine too :D !!

**from: fav roommate**

i’m part of the room   
hahahaha

**to: fav roommate**

haha just kidding  
i hope you have fun  
i mean  
as much fun you can have with all  
those meetings and stuff :’) :’(

**from: fav roommate**

i will! i already love this city  
it’d be funner with you here, though.

**to: fav roommate**

i completely agree  
just my mere existence brings happiness   
to people  
heh i know ;))))  
okAY JUST KIDDING 

**from: fav roommate**

no, you’re right.   
it does :)

“have you considered getting an anime body pillow but with jongin’s face attached on it?”

“i’m gonna pretend you didn’t just suggest that.”

chanyeol shrugs. “it’s just that you’ve been all mopey and sad since he left. which, let me remind you, has only been a day. maybe you need a replacement whenever he’s away.”

his co-worker leans against the counter, a cup of instant coffee in hand. they always loiter in the office pantry for longer than they should, usually to talk (read: gossip) about their other co-workers. kyungsoo cannot deny that he enjoys doing it, unless of course the subject matter is none other than himself. 

“it’s just… i’ve gotten used to sleeping with him. so it just feels weird when he’s not next to me.” he says, cheeks blushing. he recalls how embarrassingly upset he had been when he woke up and called out jongin’s name, only to remember that jongin’s left for taiwan and he would be alone for the next several days. the only thing that comforted him was jongin’s t-shirt he had secretly worn to sleep. 

“have you ever had sex with him?”

“oh, god. of course not!”

the man has the audacity to roll his eyes. “chill, it’s just sex. i asked because i was just wondering if y’all got any action since y’all started sleeping together… platonically.”

“well, people can sleep with each other without sex involved.” 

“what if feelings are involved?” 

kyungsoo opens his mouth before closing it. 

he hits his co-worker on the shoulder. “what are you saying? we’re roommates! he’s a friend. a really good friend…. anyway, shut up and drink your crappy coffee.”

“yeah, okay. keep telling yourself that. also _ow_ , that hurt!” 

**from: fav roommate**

hey you’re up?

**to: fav roommate**

JONGIN !!  
MY ROOMMATE  
YOU’RE ALIVE  
anyway  
hi  
:D  
have you eaten?  
taipei has a lot of good food !! 

**from: fav roommate**

yes i’ve eaten dinner.  
you’re right the food here is amazing my  
colleague took me to a night market. truly  
food heaven! lol

**to: fav roommate**

oh  
THAT’S GOOD  
oh my god  
i’m SO jealous  
i’ve always wanted to visit their night market  
>:(

**from: fav roommate**

next time 

**to: fav roommate**

??  
wAIT okay choose my food or the food there  
which one is better

**from: fav roommate**

i mean we’ll go together and eat lots of food not  
just night markets but some fancy restaurants  
that you’d love to go to as well.  
of course, i’ll always choose yours.  
i miss your cooking ngl

**to: fav roommate**

OH  
YES  
YES !! I’M SO DOWN LET’S DO IT  
promise !!!  
are you just saying that bcoz you don’t  
want to hurt my feelings >:(

**from: fav roommate**

promise!  
nooo i’m 100% serious i really like you  
cooking.

**to: fav roommate**

:oo !!!

**from: fav roommate**

your*  
lmao ok i’m really sleepy rn gonna hit the  
shower and then go to bed.  
talk to you tomorrow!  
good night kyungsoo :)

kyungsoo bites his lip in consideration, typing out a _i miss you so much :( i’ve been having trouble sleeping. it just feels so weird not to have you next to me_ but changes his mind and deletes the message. 

it would make it weird, and he figures it’s best if he doesn’t send it. 

**to: fav roommate**

bye jongin!  
can't wait for you to come back. 

sometimes kyungsoo has nightmares, other times he has dreams. 

this time it’s a dream, though it feels a bit different than usual.

he feels a touch on his cheek, so soft and gentle, as if he’s something precious. despite what his insecurities tell him, there are times where he would like to believe that he is. the person who’s touching makes him feel like he’s special. he enjoys it a lot, letting out a happy sigh and snuggling into the hand. 

_“kyungsoo.”_

oh, it’s jongin’s voice. 

that’s nothing out of the ordinary. kyungsoo dreams about jongin plenty of times; he supposes that it’s a result of thinking about him all the time when he’s out of sleep. 

“hmm, jongin? you’re back?” he hears himself asking. his voice is rough and a little scratchy from sleep. he briefly wonders if dream-jongin would understand what he’s saying. “back so early?” he continues, rubbing his cheek against the opened palm like a cat would do to its owner when seeking affection. if they can cuddle and hug in real life, then there’s nothing wrong doing this in his dream. 

he hears a chuckle. jongin’s voice is filled with fondness and love, at least that’s what his jumbled brain can register in this current dreaming state that he’s in, and he likes it very much. he’s always loved listening to jongin’s voice.

“yeah. the last meeting ended earlier than expected, so i took the earliest flight home. i just missed you so much.” 

kyungsoo’s heart flips at that. 

slowly, he opens his eyes, only to be greeted by jongin’s handsome face looking down at him. he looks tired but serene. 

he could never get tired of looking at his face. 

“i missed you too.” he mumbles, extending out an arm so he can grab jongin’s jaw. “i’m happy that you’re back home. back to _me._ ”

without thinking, he pulls jongin down and kisses him on the lips. 

he has done this many times in his dream, sometimes, jongin would initiate it instead. he especially likes dreams that involve jongin pushing him down on the bed and kissing him breathless and doing things other than kissing, even if he would wake up hard and covered in sweat the next morning. 

he fails to notice how jongin has completely frozen in his spot. 

“i like you, jongin,” kyungsoo says as he pulls back, surprised at how broken he sounds to his own ears, “no. wait. um. that’s not right. i think… i think i love you.” 

jongin looks surprised. 

he’s a bit confused. why does he look so surprised? it’s not like this is the first time. he would always confess to him in his dreams, something he is unable to do in real life. jongin’s response is usually the same. the man would always kiss him back eagerly, as if he has known it already, has known what—who’s been residing in his heart all along. 

he’s about to say something when jongin leans down to kiss him once more. just a chaste peck on his forehead. so soft it feels like he’s been grazed by a feather. 

kyungsoo makes a face, pursing his lips in disappointment. he hopes jongin gets the message that he wants more than that.

“you’re not fully awake, are you?”

“hmm? what?”

“it’s okay. we’ll talk later. go back to sleep, ‘soo.” 

“jongin… sleep with me…” he whines, clutching onto jongin’s arm. “haven’t been sleeping well without you. please.” 

jongin hums, caressing his face. “wanna take a shower first then i’ll go to bed, alright?” there’s a hint of mirth in his voice, though kyungsoo wouldn’t know if the man has been smiling or not since he’s already closing his eyes shut, sleepiness enveloping him. 

he doesn’t get the chance to say goodbye to dream-jongin as he falls back into unconsciousness. 

“jongin? you’re back?”

“good morning! fancy some eggs? nice shirt you’re wearing, by the way.” 

kyungsoo watches jongin’s grinning face, blushing from head to toe as he fists the end of jongin’s soccer jersey in embarrassment. this one he didn’t retrieve from the laundry pile but it still smells of jongin, which he has grown to like as each day passes. he has taken a serious liking in sleeping in jongin’s clothes. if chanyeol knows, he would make fun of him for sure. 

“when did…”

“just this morning.” jongin answers, tone lighthearted and casual as if he did not just give kyungsoo, who’s wearing _his_ shirt, a heart attack in the goddamn morning, fiddling with the pans as he tries to tie his apron with one hand. “boss gave me the green light to go home after the meeting, so i took the first flight here.”

kyungsoo cannot stand and watch any longer. 

before he knows it he’s already standing by jongin’s side and taking the pan away from his hands before the man accidentally drops it. that’s his baby right there, he doesn’t want jongin to smash his precious item. 

“no, no, no, wait! i wanna cook _you_ breakfast,” jongin says hurriedly, stealing the pan back and trying to usher him out of the kitchen. 

“no! you just came back from a long business trip. let me cook you something!”

“‘soo, you’re so kind, but let me do it. you cook for us all the time! i’m asking you to leave the kitchen. please. i can handle this. it’s just breakfast.”

“ha, make me!”

they end up pushing and pulling at each other, laughing all the while, determined to make the other leave. kyungsoo could have just left the man alone, in all honesty, since he knows that once jongin’s resolved to do something he would do it until he’s achieved it and nobody can get in his way, but he just really, really likes the feeling of jongin’s arms around him. 

in the end, jongin’s much bigger and stronger than he is, and he admits his defeat when he is pushed down by strong hands to sit at the dining table. jongin pinches his cheek and tells him to not bother him and wait for him to whip out their breakfast. 

watching jongin move about in their small kitchen, his heart swells in happiness and relief. he’s so delighted that jongin is finally back home. it feels like he’s still dreaming. 

honestly, kyungsoo feels like laughing at how ridiculous he’s being. 

jongin is right _there_ , and yet he still misses him. 

it isn’t until he realizes that he’s still wearing jongin’s jersey, not that the owner looks particularly bothered by it to begin with, that he springs up from his seat and quickly goes to take a shower. 

the breakfast is ready and laid out on the table once he’s done. 

“smells good, jongin,” he praises, inspecting the food as if he’s a famous chef judge on a cooking show. “maybe you should cook more often.”

jongin appears with two cups of coffee and offers him one. he mutters a small thanks, quickly taking a sip in order to hide his blush when their fingers brush. 

“for a price, yes.” 

“wow. do i get a discount?” he jokes with a small laugh. “or is that for special people only?” 

jongin pretends to ponder for a moment before leaning forward. grinning playfully, he says, “for you i’d do for free, of course.”

kyungsoo flushes at the implication and clears his throat awkwardly. he immediately takes a seat and directs the conversation to taipei instead, intently listening to jongin listing out the things that he did and saw while he was there and perking up when the man told him he’d brought home many snacks for them to eat. he realises that he didn’t even ask for souvenirs, but his roommate bought some for him anyway. 

“i’m glad to be back,” jongin says, and then smiles, “i missed you, ‘soo.” 

kyungsoo momentarily forgets how to breathe. he feels like leaping over the table, and shows jongin _exactly_ how much he misses him. but he doesn’t, he can’t, and instead chooses to mirror the man’s smile, trying his hardest to ignore the rapid beating of his heart. 

“i’m glad you’re back, too.” 

“so i’m pretty sure i’m in love with jongin.”

chanyeol should have at least pretended to be surprised, that asshole. kyungsoo scrunches his nose and nudges his co-worker’s rib with his elbow when he receives no reply. 

“say something!”

“what do you want to hear? i don’t know what else i could say other than _‘_ i’ve known it all along, idiot’, idiot.” chanyeol shakes his head. “he’s the only man in your life that isn’t a complete dickhead to you. and you two _cuddle_ , every single night. of course you’d fall for him.”

“i don’t know what to do! it wasn’t supposed to be like this.” kyungsoo rubs his face with his hands, suddenly feeling tired. 

the revelation came at the most random time.

they were lounging in the living room, and somehow jongin had ended up sprawled over the couch with his head on his lap, reading a book while he was on his phone, scrolling through twitter. it wasn’t weird at all, they’ve been in a more _scandalous_ position before, but it still made kyungsoo flush from head to toe, hoping the man under him wouldn’t notice. 

then jongin had yawned, closed his book with a resounding thud and rolled over so that he was facing kyungsoo.

“‘soo, can you wake me up in 10 minutes? i’m really sleepy.” the man muttered softly, his eyes closed, nuzzling into his clothed stomach. “thank you,” he didn’t forget to add with a sleepy smile. kyungsoo didn’t manage to reply as jongin had immediately fallen asleep, his shoulders relaxed and his breathing turning neutral. 

kyungsoo ran a hand through the man’s hair, smiling to himself. 

that was when it hit him; he wouldn’t trade this for anything else in this world. he loved moments like this, where there was nobody but them in their own little space of comfort. 

it was decided then that he’s in love with jongin. 

“man, i’m so screwed.”

“oh, thought you’ve been sleeping _platonically_?” 

“please shut up.” 

“jongin, are you not going to sleep?”

jongin glances over his shoulder to see kyungsoo standing outside his—their room, looking at him as he rubs his eyes. he’d lost track of what time it is, but he guesses it’s pretty late in the night. he’s currently sitting at the dining table, preparing some presentation slides for tomorrow’s meeting. 

his heart flips when he sees the man wearing nothing but a long t-shirt and a pair of briefs. he doesn’t know how long he can take any of this torment; seeing his roommate in such a state does things to him, especially to his lower region, and he can’t guarantee one of these days he will be able to keep his cool. 

it is hard to not notice the slight change of atmosphere between the two of them.

ever since kyungsoo had confessed and kissed him, he couldn’t find it within himself to ignore it and go back to what they were before. granted, the man was half asleep and most probably did not know what he was saying or doing, but his action still shook him to the core. 

he’s a simple man, really. 

why would he ever complain when the man that he has a big fat crush on greeted him with a cute confession and an even cuter kiss after a tiring flight? jongin was ecstatic, and has been wanting to talk about the night with kyungsoo, whom he believes has no clue and memory of what happened, but he doesn’t know how to go about it or bring it up in conversations.

he’s liked kyungsoo for god knows how long, and he’s already lucky enough to be able to with him in close proximity and hold him in his arms every night, how could he ask for more and risk losing everything? 

“jongin?”

jongin blinks, and suddenly kyungsoo is so, so close that he can count his eyelashes if he wants to. and _fuck_ , they’re so pretty, just like the rest of him. he would know, he’s gotten a lot of chances staring at the man up close.

“sorry, i just need to finish this work real quick. can’t sleep?” he reaches up to carress the side of kyungsoo’s face, his fingertips tingling at the softness of his skin. the man takes good care of it; his vanity is filled with skincare products he can’t even pronounce. jongin cannot deny that he enjoys watching kyungsoo in his element, putting on face masks and spraying face mist and the like. 

kyungsoo nods in reply.

“do you wanna sleep here?” he asks quietly, moving upwards to rub at his neck. the man standing gives a soft purr at the touch. 

jongin finds it absolutely adorable that kyungsoo sometimes reminds him of a cat. 

“hmm? where?” kyungsoo blinks confusedly. 

he pushes the chair back and pats his lap, smiling cheekily. “here.” 

“seriously?”

“yeah.”

he thought kyungsoo would pinch him and stomp back to their room but surprisingly the man does neither, instead descends onto his laps carefully, sitting sideways so his legs sprawl across his lap and dangle over one side of the chair. jongin hears nothing but the loud pounding of his heart in his ears when kyungsoo wraps his arms around his neck, faces so close that their noses are touching. he can feel the smaller man’s warm, minty breath against his exposed skin, and finally remembers that he’s shirtless.

“don’t complain now if you feel uncomfortable, you were the one who suggested,” kyungsoo mumbles, sounding embarrassed as he hides his face into the crook of his neck. 

“i’ve never felt so comfortable in my life.” he replies, adjusting his legs so kyungsoo can sit properly. he hears the slight hitch of breath from the other when he accidentally nudges the man’s butt with his knee, face warming instantly. “sorry,” he mutters, earning a hum from the other.

 _roommates don’t do this_ , he thinks, resuming his typing. kyungsoo’s basically caged by his arms as he tries to do his work, but he supposes it’s all good since the man hasn’t made any noise of complaint, instead letting out a contented sigh and snuggling closer. 

it isn’t long before kyungsoo falls asleep just like that. 

it’s honestly a wonder how the man can sleep like this; it’s certainly not the most comfortable of position, and jongin’s typing must have been loud but kyungsoo looks perfectly serene in his sleeping state that jongin would feel awful if he were to wake him up. besides, having the man clung to him like this isn’t necessarily a bad thing, though he does worry if kyungsoo will wake up with a sore neck or back so he does his best to be still as to not jostle the man awake. 

it’s only after he has finished with work that he gently wakes kyungsoo up, patting on his arm. 

the man lifts his head up, eyes teary, and slurs out, “i can’t feel my legs… can you carry me?” 

_well, mine feel even worse_. 

but of course, jongin cannot say no to him.

he’s a simple man, really. 

whatever kyungsoo wants, he gives him exactly that, and more. 

“you sure he doesn’t like you back? from the stories you tell me he’s awfully clingy with you.” 

jongin shrugs, “nah he just likes people taking care of him. he’s just very… baby,” he flushes, coughing in his embarrassment when his sister gives him a judgemental look. even though they’re separated by the screen of his phone he can feel her stare 

“baby, huh,” the woman giggles, shaking her head. “hm, what am i going to do with my baby brother? should i talk to kyungsoo in person? he seems like a sweetheart, though a bit dense i’d say.” 

jongin leans back into the cushioned seat of the couch. kyungsoo said he would leave work a little late today so jongin’s by himself, and decided to call his sister because 1) he’s bored and 2) he misses her (not that he would ever tell her this). 

“no, you don’t have to!” he quickly replies, waving his hand in dismissal. “and yeah, he’s a sweetheart. he does most of the chores—hey, don’t give me that look! i’m not a slacker—i _told_ him we should split the duties but he insists because he said he likes cleaning and stuff. he’s also a great cook, and super kind and cute and occasionally funny, and he has an amazing voice and—“

“and?”

“i just really like him.” he finishes lamely. he always ends up saying way too much than he’s supposed whenever he talks to his sister. it’s a weakness she often holds against him. “i don’t mind being his pillow if it means i get to hold him every night.” 

“you do?” a voice quips. it doesn’t belong to his sister. 

jongin’s eyes widen. 

he whips his head back, “kyungsoo! you’re home.” without saying goodbye he hastily presses the end call, ignoring his sister’s calling. 

“i’m home,” kyungsoo replies, “you like me?” he’s red all over. 

he cringes. “yikes, you heard all of that?” 

kyungsoo rubs his warm cheeks with his palms, nodding with his eyes downcast. 

“most of it.” the smaller man replies and looks at him, biting his lip, “do you mean it? you really like _me_ ? like _like?”_

jongin springs up from the couch and slowly shuffles towards the man, wanting to touch but he doesn’t want to scare him off. he didn’t plan to confess this way. 

“yeah, i did,” he finally admits, swallowing heavily. “i really like you—like _like_ you.” _maybe even love, but i’ll save that talk for when it’s right._

there are some scenarios that would play in his mind if he ever does confess, of what would kyungsoo’s reaction be. he’s thought about it a lot more than he’d like to admit, honestly. either kyungsoo would be jumping in joy and accept his heart with opened arms, or kyungsoo would be grossed out by it and tell him to move out or never talk to him again. 

nothing could prepare jongin for this reaction, though; of kyungsoo suddenly bursting into tears. 

he panics, not knowing what to do when he sees the tears. kyungsoo isn’t crying loudly, rather quietly weeping as his hands cover his face. 

jongin gives up on thinking, and pulls the man into a hug, rubbing his back to calm him down. internally, he’s panicking, wondering if he truly had fucked it all up. 

“i’m…” kyungsoo sniffles, looking up at him. jongin can’t help but think how pretty the man is when he’s crying, wiping the tears away with his thumbs gently. “i’m so happy, jongin. i like you too. i’ve liked you for a while now.” 

“really? you started crying so i was worried.” 

kyungsoo giggles, holding jongin’s thumbs with his fingers. “no, sorry, i just got overwhelmed. i’m relieved, seriously. i can’t believe you like _me_.” 

jongin can’t handle the cuteness anymore and pinches his cheeks, “ _i_ can’t believe you like _me.”_

 _“_ but you’re so kind and handsome and sweet… i always burden you… so i thought you would never…” kyungsoo trails off quietly, looking away. 

he cuts him off. “can i kiss you?”

kyungsoo nods. 

kyungsoo’s kiss tastes sweet, though he’s not at all surprised. so he asks for another, and twenty more until they’re both breathless.

he’s never felt so alive. 

“why are you sitting like that?” 

“sitting like what,” kyungsoo replies, laughing awkwardly. 

jongin gives him a once-over. 

his roommate—now boyfriend? he cannot say for sure, they spent a lot of time kissing they haven’t even gotten to more important stuff yet—is perched on the edge of the bed, sitting on his legs, his butt resting on his heels, and his hands placed on his thighs. his back stood straight as soon as jongin steps out of the bathroom.

“like someone on their wedding night, all nervous and shit,” he jokes. 

kyungsoo ducks his head at that, his ears are bright red. 

“well, it’s kinda embarrassing now to sleep with you now that we,” kyungsoo doesn’t continue his sentence, biting his lip as he links his forefingers together. 

“are boyfriends?” jongin asks, because he can’t help but tease. it’s becoming his favourite sport. 

kyungsoo’s mouth forms an ‘o’. 

“we are?”

jongin clears his throat and goes over to sit next to kyungsoo, placing a hand over his. “unless you don’t want to. i won’t pressure you or anything.” 

kyungsoo intertwines their fingers together. “i want to.” he mutters shyly. 

“me too. so, yes, we’re boyfriends,” he says with finality, then pauses, “can i kiss you? i really wanna kiss you again.” 

“yes, you can.” kyungsoo leans forward and kisses him this time. 

jongin pulls away then, earning a high-pitched whine from the other. 

“oh, by the way, the other night you weren’t dreaming. you actually _did_ confess and kiss me.”

kyungsoo sputters, shame filled within his being. he hits jongin on the shoulder, “so that means you’ve known all along that i like you? why didn’t you tell me! why didn’t you say anything?” 

“i didn’t know how! i’m sorry! and no, i didn’t know at the time because i had still assumed you weren’t being serious because, well, you were half-asleep.”

kyungsoo covers his face with his hand, “oh, god, i’m so sorry for kissing you like that. you must’ve been so shocked.” 

jongin chuckles, patting his boyfriend’s head. “it’s okay. i quite liked it. though next time warn a man when you’re about to take his breath away, yeah?”

kyungsoo blushes but he’s smiling now. 

“let’s go to sleep.”

a kiss, and then another. 

“yeah, let’s,” kyungsoo grabs jongin’s arm then, “i miss my pillow; maybe i’ll put it between my legs this time.” he jokes, feeling playful now, winking at jongin exaggeratedly which earns him a dozen more kisses.  
  
  
  
**END**  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! sorry for the mushy mushy sappy disgusting fluff i just wanted to write smtg soft and cute for once
> 
> feedback is always welcomed! i love reading comments o w o
> 
> happy kaisoo day fellow kaisooists! don't stop spreading love for kyungsoo and jongin, yeah? they deserve all the love and praises! <3
> 
> also i'm on twt @kainnuendyo i tweet about kaisoo a lot... it's kinda alarming ngl lol


End file.
